Eddy vs His Brother
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: The final part of my "Eddy Vs Trilogy"! The number 1 rule is to just enjoy it. The rivaly of all rivalries ENDS TODAY!


**Na: The final part to the trilogy! Hope ya enjoy!**

OoO

Eddy sat on his bed, listening to his classic music. It's been three weeks since he left the hospital; and it seems he damages his body so much after every fight.

There was a ringing on his cell phone; so he picked it up "Yellow?" he asked "Hey pip squeak." He heard a familiar voice. Eddy's eyes went wide "Bro? What do you want?"

"I want a match. And you better go all out… if you want your friends back. Meet me at the Lemon Brook Junk yard."

Eddy closed his phone, and ran to the Junk Yard…

OoO

Double-D and Ed were tried up, trying to break free from the bonds. They were locked in the old van, looking through the window. Bro was standing outside, waiting for Eddy. Eddy was running to the junkyard, when Rolf walked by "Hello Ed boy. What is the rush?" "My bro has sock head and Ed!" Eddy yelled running by. Rolf's eyes widened. Eddy jumped up onto a roof, and jumped from roof to roof; heading to the Junkyard. "Your friend better come here soon…" Bro said, looking at his watch. "You'll never get away with this!" Ed yelled.

"What do you want? Money?" Double-D asked "Money? No. I want a good fight. Pip squeak has gotten stronger; and I want a fight. I haven't had a descent fight in a long time" Double-D looked in horror "You're insane."

OoO

Three minutes passed…

"I'm getting annoyed." Bro said "This is bad." Ed said with fear.

OoO

Eddy ran past the houses, and sighed "I guess I'll have to use it. Gate of Opening… Open!" he gained veins on his head, and he ran super fast! "I just might make it…"

He ran as fast as he could; he was entering the city of Lemon Brook. It had a giant sign that said 'Lemon Brook; we're better than Peach Creek'.

OoO

With Bro, he was flipping a cigarette in his hand "Those are very unhealthy." Double-D said. "Shut it, girlfriend."

"You shut it, first born!" Bro turned, and saw Rolf. He was wearing his battle clothing "Now Rolf shall show you what it means to be a warrior." He took off the cow leather fighting shirt; and it fell like a boulder. "Now, Rolf is even stronger." He got into fighting position.

"Don't forget us." The Kankers walked up to Rolf, lead by Marie. "Now give us back our hubbies!" yelled May; Lee cracked her knuckles "Form Kanker!" in a bright flash, they had become Kanker. Marie's clothes, May's teeth, and Lee's hair; they were now stronger than ever.

"Now you fail!" Rolf ran at Bro, and threw a punch; but Bro blocked with the back of his hand, and kicked Rolf. Kanker charged, and threw a barrage of punches; but Bro used the same back hand, and blocked them all! "Is that the best you've got?" Bro kicked Kanker in the gut; she coughed up blood, and held her stomach. Rolf gained a white glow "Power of my Ancestors… commence!" Rolf's muscles increased in size, and he attacked. Rolf used a barrage of punches and kicks, but Bro still blocked; this time with both hands. "Well, looks like someone's got power."

Bro punched Rolf in the face, and threw him into the air "But you're still nothing!"

OoO

Eddy was running through the streets of Lemon Brook "Almost there… just a bit more! Man, I knew I shouldn't have stopped for that hat. I don't even wear hats!"

OoO

Kanker and Rolf were dealing with massive amounts of pain; Bro was kicking their butts! "Ow, ow, major ow." Kanker said, rubbing her arms "We must prevail. Just until loud mouth Ed boy is here." Rolf said, clenching his left arm. "Is that all you've got?" Bro asked, cracking his knuckles "I haven't even warmed up yet!" Kanker's face went red with anger "Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" she yelled; Bro's face turned angry. "You bitch!" he ran at her; her eyes closed.

Bam!

Kanker opened his eyes, and saw Eddy, standing there, holding Bro's fist!

"Ed boy!"

"Eddy!"

Eddy had a serious face "That's enough, bro." he said in anger. "So you finally show; hu pipsqueak?" Eddy didn't speak; but he then kicked his bro in the stomach, and sent him back a few meters. "You okay?" Eddy asked Kanker and Rolf "Yeah, we're okay." Kanker split back into the Kankers "You have grown strong, Ed boy." Rolf said with a smile. Eddy turned to his Bro "I want my friends back… now…" Bro laughed "Are you kidding? I haven't been hurt like that in years! I wanna fight…!" Eddy clenched his fists "Gate of healing… Open…" he gained more veins on his head.

Bro cracked his knuckles, and got into his fighting pose. Eddy gritted his teeth "Gate of Life… Open!" the ground cracked under his feet. "Now I get a challenge…" Bro smiled evilly. Eddy disappeared, and reappeared in front of Bro; Eddy threw a set of punches, but Bro blocked them with his hands "Nice; a bit more force." Bro said, laughing. "Die!" Eddy sent a kick to Bro's face; it cracked a few teeth. Bro jumped up into the air, and stopped "He can fly?" Double-D asked in amazement. Bro spit out three teeth "Nice one, Pipsqueak! Now try this…" Bro disappeared, and reappeared in front of Eddy; he punched Eddy in the face, then in the side, and finally in the gut!

Eddy coughed up blood "Where's that power you used when fighting the Kankers?" Bro asked "Show it to me!" Bro kneed Eddy in the face, and threw him into a pile of junk. Eddy got out, amazed at his brother's power "This is incredible… I've never been pushed like this… but I need to use it. Gate of Pain… Open… Gate of Limit… Open!" Eddy's skin turned red, he lost his pupils, and he gained a green mist around him. "Try me now…" Eddy ran at Bro, and punched him in the face; the shockwave sent Bro into the ground, and made a crater!

Bro got up, and wiped the blood from his mouth "Nice one. You really are getting better. But I should end this." Bro's muscles increased in size, and he gained a purple aura. "Face the real me!" his skin turned a shade of gray, and his teeth became sharper. Eddy stepped back somewhat "Incredible! His power is skyrocketing… I guess I'll need to step it up a notch. Gate of View… Open!" Eddy's green mist aura grew in size, and he launched at Bro; who flew up into the sky. Eddy jumped up at him, and sent a barrage of punches "Falcon Punch Barrage!" he yelled, and the fists came on fire!

Eddy then kicked his Bro into the ground, and he fell beside him. Eddy landed on his feet, and he breathed heavily 'The gates are straining me. Maybe I should stop…' but then, Bro got up; his face red with anger. "No one beats me! Now… I'll kill you!" he screamed; Eddy stepped back, and got into his stance. Bro sent a barrage of punches, and they hit Eddy dead on! Eddy blocked a few, but most hit him; making massive pain. "Gate of…" Eddy grabbed Bro's hands "Wonder… Open!" Eddy's green mist aura grew larger, and Eddy's muscles grew in size!

Eddy sent a barrage of punches and kick; but Bro blocked them all "Sorry to tell you… but I'm only using half my power." the kids were shocked "Eddy need help!" Lee said "What help would we be?" Marie said "Not even Kanker could beat him! Let Eddy handle this…" she finished, and Lee started to cry; Double-D saw a small knife nearby, and picked it up. He cut his and Ed's ropes, and they ran to the others. Eddy fought with all his might, but was still no match for Bro! "Ever think of joining a gym?" Bro teased; Eddy grew angrier, and attacked faster and harder.

"What can we do?" Ed asked "Nothing…" Rolf said "We are nothing compared to them. This is a battle of brothers; we can not interfere."

Bro laughed as Eddy fought; not even his best attacks could harm Bro. Bro finally slapped Eddy to the ground "This is it, Bro. Now you die…" Eddy grabbed his foot; but his Gates had stopped. He was back to normal. Bro laughed "Why do you keep fighting? You have lost; I've won!" Eddy gripped his Bro's foot "Because I have something to fight for…" in a flash, a green flaring aura surrounded him, and his hair turned neon green! His pupils disappeared, and he got up "Now you fail…" Eddy punched Bro in the face, and Bro's nose was broken! The kids saw this, and smiled "Yes! Eddy can win!" said May; everyone cheered.

Eddy sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Bro, and hit on contact with every attack! Bro felt his body crumbling; he then gained more of a purple aura "Now for full power… you'll see the real me!" Bro attacked, but Eddy caught his fists. Bro sent a kick, but Eddy didn't budge. "What the hell are you?" Bro asked in fear "I'll tell you. I am the hero of the day. I am the warrior you fear. I am the legend… Eddy, the Super Scammer!" Eddy kicked Bro in the face, and sent him into the ground!

Eddy smiled, and cracked his knuckles "Bro… you lose." Bro got up, and gritted his teeth; he launched a set of punches, but Eddy blocked with one hand! Then, his hands came on fire, and his eyes glinted "Falcon Punch Barrage!" Eddy sent a barrage of punches, and they all hit dead on. "Go Eddy go! Go Eddy go!" the kids cheered; Eddy sent a punch through his Bro's stomach, making him cough up blood.

Bro jumped back, holding his hole in his stomach. "Any last words, Pipsqueak?" he asked; Bro's fist gained a glowing purple energy. "Yeah…" Eddy's fist gained fire "Brothers stink." The two rushed at each other; their fists ready collide! They threw their punches… and in a white flash… both stood in front of each other. Eddy was now normal; and Bro was normal. Bro fainted. The kids cheered, and clapped… but Eddy fainted.

Ed and Double-D carried Eddy to the hospital "I did well." Eddy said "Yes, but please; please stop almost killing yourself." Double-D said. "A good bench finds its own buttocks Eddy." Ed said. "Whatever. Who's up for pizza?" Eddy asked "Great! We'll get pizza; in three months when you're healed." Double-D said with a joking laugh. "Kill joy. Say, what ever happened to my Bro?"

OoO

The Kankers ate their meatloaf, while ogling Bro, who was in a full body cast and wearing swim trunks. "So… how about desert?" Marie asked "No, please!" Bro was trampled by the Kankers, making out with him. Bro then said "In retrospect, maybe it would have been best not to mess with my bro."

**Na: The End! Whatcha think? Review, and tell me Whatcha think!**


End file.
